


together-together

by Spikedluv



Series: Dec 2017 Gift Fic [5]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), American Idol RPF, Kris Allen (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Date Rape Drug/Roofies, First Time, M/M, but nothing bad happens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 13:13:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12984798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spikedluv/pseuds/Spikedluv
Summary: A night off leads to trouble, which leads to Adam and Kris opening up to each other.





	together-together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dreamsofspike](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamsofspike/gifts).



> This story is one of my December Gift Fic and was written for Dreamsofspike for the prompt _AI RPS, Kradam, Adam has a scary incident of some kind with a fan and Kris comes to his defense in stunningly fierce fashion_. 
> 
> The fic takes place almost immediately after Idol (and before the Idol Tour). It’s AU in that Kris and Katy never got back together after their break-up.
> 
> **Warning:** Adam gets roofied, though nothing bad happens because Kris is there to take care of him, but just in case that triggers you . . .
> 
> Posted: December 11, 2017

It was a rare night off between one interview after another, and what felt like a million hours on an airplane as they flew across the country. Kris was imagining a long, hot shower followed by a leisurely meal and lounging in bed while catching up on some of his favorite shows. Basically, an entire evening of not being required to be anywhere else.

Adam, however, was sick of being cooped up and wanted to go out. He would’ve gone without Kris, if Kris was really inclined to stay in, but any time spent in Adam’s company without cameras in their faces or interviewers asking them questions was cherished. So, instead of his most comfortable pair of sweat pants and the softest t-shirt he owned (which was worn so thin there was a hole in the armpit), Kris changed into a pair of jeans that were much too snug for his comfort.

Adam had given the jeans a thumbs up when they were being fitted by wardrobe for this string of interviews and so Kris had agreed to take them. He tugged on the jeans in a futile attempt to get them to stretch out where he needed the room, but Adam just laughed and tossed a t-shirt at him. Kris caught it before it hit him in the face and pulled it on. It was tighter across the chest than Kris was used to, but Adam didn’t give him time to change or even to throw another shirt over it.

“You look great,” Adam said, adding, “Hey, if you’ve got it, flaunt it.”

“I don’t have anything,” Kris protested.

“Oh, sweetheart,” Adam said.

The bar Adam took them too had a couple pool tables, a jukebox, and a small dance floor. It was more laid back than Kris had been expecting. Kris didn’t know if that was for his benefit, or whether Adam wanted to stay away from his usual haunts where he’d be recognized and mobbed. Even so, Adam, as tall and gorgeous as he was, stood out wherever they went, and they were identified almost right away. After their first round they didn’t pay for another drink.

After a couple hours Adam started touching Kris’ arm when he spoke and leaving his hand there. He slipped his arm around Kris’ shoulders and leaned in to whisper in his ear as if he was telling secrets. At first Kris didn’t think anything of it because he and Adam had been pretty touchy-feely from the beginning.

Kris came back from using the men’s room to find a woman who had introduced herself to them (well, to Adam, she’d ignored Kris) previously as ‘Laura, your biggest fan _ever_ ’, leaning against Adam and running her hand up and down his neck. “Adam,” Kris said, ignoring the stab of jealousy.

Adam turned to Kris with a lop-sided smile and Kris noticed the glassy look in his eyes. “Kris!”

Adam leaned towards Kris like a plant towards sunlight. Kris caught him before he slipped off the stool.

“What’s going on?” Kris said, his voice deceptively soft.

“We were just talking about getting out of here,” Laura said, her hand still gripping Adam’s neck possessively even though he’d pulled away from her.

“No, I mean, what did you do to him?” Kris said.

Adam was listing to the side, which was unusual, even given the number of drinks he’d had. Adam had drunk Kris under the table on more than one occasion. Kris had a very bad feeling that Adam’s behavior now made a horrible sense.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Laura said.

“What did you give him?” Kris said repeated, his voice going dangerously low.

“Nothing,” Laura said, but there had been a flash of something across her face, not quite guilt, but maybe irritation at being thwarted.

“Why don’t we call the cops and see what they have to say?” Kris said. (As much as he wanted to do just that, Kris wouldn’t have unless it was absolutely necessary. Neither Adam nor Idol would appreciate the negative attention. But Laura didn’t know that.)

Laura backed off immediately. She raised both hands in a gesture of surrender and said, “Whoa, buddy. We were just going to have some fun.”

“Does he look like he’s able to consent to any sort of ‘fun’ in this condition?” Kris said. “Tell me what you gave him so I know if he needs to go to the hospital.”

Laura looked startled at that. “It was just something to make him feel good,” she said. “He wanted it.”

“Kris,” Adam said, interrupting Kris’ interrogation of Laura. “I’m really horny right now.”

Kris wrapped an arm protectively around Adam’s back and glared at Laura. “Just something to make him feel good?”

Laura tried to cover her irritation with a mask of concern. “I got the pills from Jody. I don’t know what they were.”

“You gave him an unknown drug?” Kris said.

“It’s not a big deal.”

Kris was so angry he couldn’t formulate a response. He took a breath. “It’s a fucking big deal. Stay away from him. If I ever see you again, you’ll regret it.”

Laura gave Kris a look that would’ve been insulting if he wasn’t so worried about Adam. “Please,” she said dismissively. She gave Adam a hungry look, but said, “He’s more trouble than he’s worth, anyway. Wouldn’t shut up about you.”

“Go,” Kris said, not letting himself dwell on that. Kris made sure Laura moved off before turning his attention to Adam. “Hey, Adam, are you alright?”

“No,” Adam whined. “Told you, really horny.”

Adam’s hand slipped down to grab Kris’ ass. Kris took a deep breath.

“Okay, but aside from that?” Kris pressed his fingers to Adam’s wrist to check his pulse. It was fast, but that might’ve been accounted for by the way he was trying to climb Kris.

“Everything keeps moving when I try to grab it,” Adam complained, then took three tries to grab his drink.

Kris took the glass from him. “Maybe don’t drink any more of that.” Kris requested an unopened bottle of water from the bartender. He opened it and held it until Adam got his hand around it.

Kris pulled out his cell to call for a ride. He braced his feet as Adam leaned more of his weight on him.

Adam’s hand flexed on Kris’ ass. “It’s a good thing this is attached to the rest of you.”

Kris choked. “Yeah, good thing,” he agreed, and repeated the name and address of the bar into the phone. Kris repocketed the cell and said, “Our ride will be here soon. Can you walk?”

Adam made a ‘psht’ sound that would’ve been funny under different circumstances. Adam’s long legs didn’t have far to go for his feet to touch the floor, but Kris was surprised by how much of Adam’s weight the stool had still been carrying. Kris staggered under the additional weight of Adam draped over him like a limpet.

“Adam, I need you to stand up. Come on, the sooner you can help me out by walking, the sooner we can get back to our room.”

Adam perked up at that and only half-leaned on Kris as they walked-slash-shuffled out of the bar. When they reached the slightly cooler, definitely less stuffy air outside the bar Adam seemed to recover a little bit. The car was waiting and the driver helped Kris to get Adam into the backseat. TPTB at Idol were going to hear about this, but it couldn’t be helped.

They hadn’t driven very far when Adam went green and groaned. “I think I’m gonna be sick.”

Kris held a bag for him, but Adam didn’t throw up until they made it back to their room. After emptying his stomach and sipping at a plastic cup of water, Adam said, “I don’t know how she managed to slip anything into my drink, but I’m going to kill that bitch.”

“Get in line,” Kris said.

“My hero,” Adam said, and threw up again.

When Adam stopped throwing up every sip of water he took, Kris got some aspirin and water down him to help with the dehydration headache he was going to have in the morning. Even though Adam had started acting out of it at the bar, Kris hoped that he’d gotten most of the drugs out of his stomach before they’d been absorbed.

Their room had two double beds, but once Kris got Adam out of his clothes and under the covers (not as easy a task as it might sound because Adam had suddenly gained enough arms to be an octopus and his hands were everywhere), Kris climbed in beside him.

“Are we going to have sex now?” Adam said hopefully.

“No,” Kris said. “You’re in no shape for that.”

Adam glanced at the obvious bulge under the sheet and looked at Kris.

“I’m well aware that you have an erection,” Kris said. “I didn’t mean physically. We’re not having sex while you’re drugged to the gills with who knows what.”

Adam pouted, but he let Kris check his pulse again. Adam’s expression turned considering. Kris’ belly flipped when Adam turned it on him. “Does that mean we can have sex when I’m not drugged?”

Kris was glad Adam didn’t have his finger on his pulse because his heart started racing. “We’ll talk about it in the morning,” Kris said as calmly as he could manage.

Adam didn’t look satisfied with that, but he gave Kris a grudging, “Fine.”

Kris watched Adam while Adam stared at the ceiling. Adam’s eyes slipped shut and his breaths evened out. Kris thought Adam had fallen asleep so he was surprised when Adam spoke again.

“Can we cuddle?”

“Of course,” Kris said. They cuddled all the time. It actually felt weird when they weren’t cuddling. He shifted closer. Adam raised his arm so Kris could press against him. Kris rested his head on Adam’s shoulder and draped his arm across Adam’s stomach. Adam laid his arm around Kris’ shoulders.

“Are you comfortable?”

“Mostly,” Adam said dryly.

“I’m sorry about that,” Kris said. His cheeks hot, he added, “You could go take care of it in the bathroom if you want to.”

“No,” Adam said. “Part of me doesn’t want to give her the satisfaction.”

Kris didn’t have to ask who ‘her’ was. “What about the other part of you?”

Adam gave Kris a remarkably heated look considering he’d been moments away from sleep. Kris’ cheeks felt like they were on fire at the implication that he’d rather do something else (namely: Kris) with it. “Never mind,” he said.

Somehow they both managed to find sleep. Kris woke up once in the night, his heart pounding from a nightmare where he hadn’t gotten to Adam in time. He listened to Adam’s breathing and checked his pulse again before curling up tighter against Adam and falling back to sleep.

The next time Kris woke, early morning light was leaking into the room between the crack in the pulled drapes. Adam was just getting to his feet. Adam pulling out of Kris’ arms must be what had woken him.

“Hey,” Kris said, his voice rough with sleep. “How are you feeling?”

Adam froze and refused to look at Kris. “I’m still taking stock. A bit of a headache.”

“Maybe more aspirin and water,” Kris said. He checked the time on the alarm radio. “And another hour of sleep.”

“I’ve got to piss,” Adam said.

Kris sat up and listened to Adam move around the bathroom. It wasn’t creepy; he just wanted to make sure that Adam was alright. Adam stepped out of the bathroom and paused when he saw Kris waiting for him.

Kris rarely saw Adam so uneasy or hesitant. “What’s wrong?”

“What’s wrong?” Adam said. “I want to apologize for my behavior last night.”

“Nothing that happened last night was your fault,” Kris said vehemently.

“If I made you feel uncomfortable . . .”

“You didn’t,” Kris said. “I was just really worried about you.”

“I guess going out last night was a bad idea,” Adam said with a self-deprecating huff.

“No, it wasn’t. ‘Hi, I’m Laura, your biggest fan _ever_ ’ roofieing you was a bad fucking idea.”

Adam looked slightly amused when Kris did a pretty on-point impression of Laura, then gave Kris a faux scandalized look when he swore. “Kristopher!”

“You’ve heard me say worse.”

“But it’s always jarring because you look so sweet . . .”

“No, I don’t!”

“. . . like such a little angle that butter wouldn’t melt . . .”

“Oh my god, no I don’t!” Kris’ cheeks heated up. “You’re obviously still recovering from last night. Come back to bed and get more rest.”

Heat flashed in Adam’s eyes and Kris felt an answering heat low in his belly. Kris ignored it as they both made themselves comfortable again. Kris couldn’t close his eyes because every time he did he remembered how Adam had looked at him last night, had touched him.

“You said we’d talk about it in the morning,” Adam said.

Kris froze. When his tongue unstuck from the roof of his mouth, Kris said, “Yes.” He swallowed hard. “Yes, I did. Say that.”

Adam shifted around so they both laid on their sides, their faces together. “Kris, I very much want to have sex with you.”

“Are you sure that’s not still the drugs talking?” Kris said in a failed attempt at levity.

“It might not be if I haven’t wanted to have sex with you pretty much from the first moment I saw you.” Adam found Kris’ hand and wound their fingers together. “I think I’ve been falling in love with you since then, too.”

“Adam,” Kris said.

He’d known that they were close, closer than any other two people in the mansion had been, closer than Kris had ever been with anyone outside his family, including the few girlfriends and boyfriend he’d had, but Adam had been friendly with everyone (except Danny, but Danny was an ass, so), and he didn’t want to read too much into it. He’d fallen for Adam – how could he not? – but he’d been afraid to believe that Adam’s flirting had been anything more than a way to kill time until they were released back out into the world.

Adam’s face closed up. Kris had taken too long to say anything besides Adam’s name.

“If you don’t feel the same . . .”

“I do!” Kris said in a rush.

“You don’t have to say that . . .”

“I’m not just saying it,” Kris said. “I was afraid to think that we could be more.”

“We could,” Adam said hopefully. “If you want that.”

“Okay.” Kris smiled. His belly was fluttering madly, but he really wanted this. “I’d like that.”

They both moved the fraction of an inch that brought their lips together. Adam released Kris’ hand so he could slide his large hand up Kris’ back and tug them even closer together. Kris slipped his arm around Adam’s back and curled his leg over Adam’s.

Adam had kissed Kris’ temple before, and touched his back, and hugged him. As wonderful as those moments has been, they had nothing on this moment. As long as they’d waited for it, the kiss was unhurried. It was as if neither of them wanted to rush because they didn’t want it to end. Their hips moved together and their passion slowly built to a crescendo. When it broke, Kris lost track of everything except the places where he and Adam touched.

The room was silent but for the heavy breaths and soft moans as they recovered. Adam pressed kisses to Kris’ face, and Kris clung to Adam, afraid he’d fall if he let go. The moment was shattered by the ringing of Kris’ phone, followed almost immediately by the ringing of Adam’s. Kris groaned and buried his face in Adam’s neck.

“I think we’ve got some ‘splaining to do, Lucy,” Kris said.

Adam laughed, even as he said, “That’s going to suck.”

The phones stopped ringing, then started up again.

“We should probably answer those,” Kris said, not moving despite the insistent ringing.

“Probably,” Adam agreed.

“And then we need to shower.” Kris’ come was already drying uncomfortably on his skin.

Adam perked up. “We should shower together to save water.”

“I love how you’re always thinking about the environment,” Kris said wryly.

“That’s me,” Adam said. “Come on, let’s go face the music.”

“Why do you sound happy about that?”

“Because we’re doing it together.”

“We always do it together,” Kris said.

“Together-together.”

Kris’ belly did a pleasant somersault. He thought about Katy in high school, and Chuck and Patricia in college. They’d been together, but he didn’t think they’d been together-together. He thought maybe he and Adam had been together-together since they’d met, or heading there.

“Together-together sounds nice.”

The End


End file.
